Stacia Kleinstein
Stacia Adelice Kleinstein **Will get extremely irritated if asked if Stacia is short for anything. It's just Stacia goddamn. **Model: Amanda Norgaard and Kassi Smith (double model bc whynot) **Multilingual, speaks at least 6 languages, all European. **Necklace contains Polyjuice Potion *Spy, thief, assassin **Mainly assassin **Famous in the crime underworld, known as Chrysalis or the Black Butterfly. **Known as Elise to some of her underworld acquaintances **Shares close ties with the Black Parade. *Has an adoptive daughter **Amaluna Sylvia Cassandra Kleinstein ***10-11 years old ***Will be modeled by Mia Hays bc cutie pie Sofia Wells, who's still a cutie pie <3 ***Formerly named Amaluna Montclaire ***Adopted her after the girl grew on her when Sylvia helped her when Stacia was badly injured and just so happened to be in the alley near the orphanage. ***Is very quiet and shy ***But her shyness does not prevent her from bullshitting everyone ***Literally the living epitome of "If you can't blow them away with your brilliance, baffle them with your bullshit." ***Homeschooled ***Tessa Matthews is her idol tbh, right after her mum ***Ridiculously accurate dagger throwing (Thanks to Alessandra Krämer) ***Same goes for archery ***Specializes in jinxes, hexes, and curses ***Would either be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff if she was in Hogwarts *Personality - **Silent af, never speaks unless spoken to directly **Colder than Pluto **Shows a more warmer side when around the following people ***Sylvia ***Rehna ***Stephan ***Tatienne **Snarky and sarcastic 25/8 **Has an affinity for animals, shows a little bit more favour for the more dangerous ones ***Seriously though, her house is protected by a dragon, go figure. **Ruthless in battle, isn't afraid to use the Unforgivables if necessary **Will become a lot ruthless when any of the four people mentioned above is involved **Slightly sadistic **Catchphrases ***"Noun is burned to shit." or anything familiar ***"Not my division." :"Do I actually need to describe how I act and feel? What use is this information for you anyway? It's not like I plan to become bffs with you. But whatever. Keep your ears open or I will cut them open for you, is that clear?" :"First thing you need to know is that I don't tolerate people who like to stick their noses into other people's businesses. It's not your problem, so why bother? Besides, people never remember those times you did them a favour, they only remember the times you did them wrong. Secondly, I do not melt easily. Don't expect me to shower you with "love" and "affection" when you look at me with pity. No, I will not and will never consider you as an acquaintance if you do that. And don't try to make me like you." :"I will be as straightforward as I like, 'sugarcoating' isn't in my system. And believe me, I have no filter at all. I will say what I think of you without regrets. So basically, if you don't want to hear your worst features, don't talk to me. I prefer to be alone, I don't want to be in crowds. I don't like people in general. People are just too space-consuming, and no, that doesn't include me, because I'm not a person. I'm a living, breathing block of ice. Socializing is not my division." *History - :"I see you must be one of those people who think it's their business to know everything that has happened to everyone. Unfortunately, I'm not one to give out personal information freely. But I reckon you'll keep pestering me so I'll just tell you the basics, nothing more, nothing less." :"A man and a woman met, procreated, and poof, I happened. I went to Hogwarts, graduated, and say, took a fancy on stealing very valuable items. What happened to my parents, you ask? Tough luck, you won't be learning more about them anytime soon. Soon, thievery turned to spying, and spying turned to assassinations. Ah yes, what fun." :"With my growing popularity in the underground world, I got connected with the notorious Black Parade. I must say, they are a quite attractive bunch. Of course, with popularity comes fan mail. Except the fan mails I receive tell me to disappear from the face of the Earth and never return. Whatever, those letters are always burned to shit anyways." :"Timeskip to the present, I'm still stealing, spying, and killing while looking good doing those. Being acquainted with the Black Parade gave me the chance to tour Europe, leaving a wonderful trail of grieving, bleeding, dismembered, and pissed off people in my wake. Oh and I picked up six languages too, a rather nice bonus."